1. Technical Field
This device relates to therapeutic ankle and foot brace devices that are removably secured to a patient""s foot and leg. Such devices are used to firmly support a patient""s leg, foot, and ankle of the patient for therapeutic purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are directed to a variety of leg and foot brace configurations to stabilize the foot having articulated joints to provide for a range of motion between the foot portion and the leg portion as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,768, 5,014,690, 5,611,773, 5,797,865 and 5,865,778.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,768 a controlled motion ankle fracture walker is disclosed having a leg support interconnected to a foot support by a pair of pivotable rigid, lateral and medial uprights which allow for dorsi flexion or plantar flexion by the double action intersecting joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,690, claims an adjustable splint leg having a pair of spaced upper leg engagement struts pivotally connected to a pair of lower struts being spring bias with a cam surface defining a lower strut pivot point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,773 is directed to an ankle pivot cap for the capture of a dorsi flexion and plantar flexion detent pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,865 has a lightweight ankle restraint made of plastic material with a pair of splint plates pivotally connected to struts of a foot engagement stirrup.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,778 foot wear with integrated ankle support is disclosed wherein a resilient pivoting ankle brace has a malleable upper stirrup and a lower stirrup interconnected by an adjustment range of motion joint.
DeToro""s own U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,398 is directed to an adjustable ankle and foot orthosis brace having an upper control leg support portion and a foot portion interconnected by an intermediate adjustable hinge assembly.
Applicant""s device is directed to an ankle and foot orthosis that protects the patient""s heel from pressure. The device having a leg portion and a foot portion with a range of motion assembly interconnecting there between. Fabric foot and leg securing straps are used to attach the leg and foot portion to the patient. This invention provides for limited plantar and dorsi flexion of the foot portion with an adjustable motion range stop in the range of motion assembly in spaced relation to leg and foot support portions.